tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Milano Net Worth
Alyssa Milano Net Worth How much is Alyssa Milano Worth? in Richest Celebrities › Actors .Share on Facebook .Share on Twitter .Random Celebrity Alyssa Milano net worth: $10 Million Alyssa Milano Net Worth and salary: Alyssa Milano is an American actress, producer and singer who has a net worth of $10 million dollars. Alyssa Milano became a household name in the 80's with her starring role on the sitcom, Who's the Boss?. She appeared in several television movies in the 90's, and starred in the television series, Charmed. Her most recent roles include the short-lived sitcom, Romantically Challenged and the film, Hall Pass.Born Alyssa Jayne Milano on December 19, 1972, in Brooklyn, New York, US, she is currently starring as "Savannah Davis" in the ABC drama series Mistresses. Milano's on-screen presence was first felt on the ABC sitcom, starring as Tony Danza's daughter on Who's the Boss? (1984-1992). The show ran for eight years and audiences feel in love with the cast. She made her big screen debut as Arnold Schwarzenegger's kidnapped daughter in Commando (1985), while also starring in several other high school-themed television movies. Few years after the series was cut, Milano abandoned her good girl image for more sultry one in movies like Embrace of the Vampire (1994) and Poison Ivy II: Lily (1996). But in the meantime, she got a chance to get back to TV on the sexy supernatural drama on The WB called Charmed (1998-2006). Throughout her career, she not only managed to establish herself as a successful Hollywood actress, she also used her celebrity status to help raise awareness for a wide variety of causes. Alyssa Milano has been actively involved in various philanthropic ventures over the years, including serving as a UNICEF ambassador. Financial Lawsuit: In 2017, Alyssa sued a former business manager who reportedly left her millions of dollars in debt and ruined her credit. Alyssa sued her accountant for allegedly allowing the costs of a home renovation to soar to $5 million. After the renovations, the home was worth $3 million. Milano was under the impression her finances were perfectly fine and turned down lucrative acting roles, but in reality she and her husband were millions of dollars in debt. Her accountant reportedly failed to make payments to the IRS which led to millions of dollars in penalties and unpaid taxes. She further alleged that the accountant forged her name to make bad investments in things like a parking lot. In the wake of the financial problems, Alyssa has put her $2 million West Hollywood condo up for sale and is actively seeking work. Eric Lloyd Net Worth Eric Lloyd Net Worth Dave Bugliari Net Worth Dave Bugliari Net Worth Dorian Gregory Net Worth Dorian Gregory Net Worth Alyssa Milano Net Worth Alyssa Milano Singer Date of Birth Dec 19, 1972 (45 years old) Profession Singer, Actor, Television producer, Businessperson Nationality United States of America Height 5 ft 1 in (1.57 m) Category:Alyssa milano Category:Net Category:Worth Category:How much Category:Is Category:In Category:Richest Category:Celebrities Category:Share Category:On Category:Facebook Category:Random Category:Celebrity Category:10 Category:Million Category:Singer Category:Date of birth Category:Dec 19 1972 Category:45 years old Category:Profession Category:Actor Category:Tv producer Category:Buisnessperson Category:Nationality Category:United States of America Category:Hieght Category:5 ft 1 in (1.57 m) Category:Mediamass Category:Leave me alone Category:Leave her alone Category:Leave justin alone Category:Leave charmed alone Category:Leave butt,ect girls alone Category:Leave girls Category:Wait leave witches alone